If Hummers Could Talk
by Daisyangel
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh and a Hummer need I say more? HC good ol Smut! Please RR


Title: If Hummers Could Talk

Author: Daish

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI Miami.

Pairing H/C

A/n Ok guys thanks to my wonderful fiancée who made a comment about what it would be like if a hummer could talk this fic was born. The plot bunny bugged me so much last night that I didn't sleep much. I needed to post it before I went to my grandparents this weekend.

It had been a particular long and difficult case out in the glades. There were two DB's and a third person who was unaccounted for. Calleigh yawned as she stretched and rolled her head to get the kinks out of her neck.

"Hey Beautiful been a long night hasn't it?" Horatio asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

"MMM yes it has Handsome. What do you say we call it a day? I mean it is after 8:00 PM and we have been at this since 10:00 this morning." Horatio nodded and placed his hand at the small of Calleigh's back as he guided Calleigh back to the hummer. Horatio guided Calleigh into the hummer then proceeded to get in after her. He put the key in and turned the car on. He was about to leave but Calleigh had a different idea.

"I said to call it a day but that doesn't mean we have to go back to CSI yet," Calleigh said seductively as she leaned in and captured Horatio's lips in a heated kiss.

"MMM I see what you mean MS Duquesne," Horatio replied devilishly as he returned the kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away breathlessly.

"Why don't we move to the back seat?" Calleigh whispered into Horatio's ear. Horatio gently picked Calleigh up and helped her into the backseat and then he followed her.

"Now where were we?" Horatio asked as he gave Calleigh another kiss and began to lift her tank top up over her head. Horatio threw the tank top on the floor and ran his hands over Calleigh's creamy alabaster skin. "Oh Calleigh your so Beautiful," Horatio said as he stared at Calleigh like she was a porcelain doll. His lips and tongue followed the path that his hands had just taken.

"Oh Horatio! God that feels so good," Calleigh cried as Horatio reached her breast. With a little bit of help from Calleigh Horatio removed her bra and began to kiss, suck, lick, and nibble at her nipples causing Calleigh to whimper and arch her back. At the same time that Calleigh heard Calleigh whimper he could have sworn he heard another voice saying Go H as if the Hummer was encouraging him.

Finally Calleigh decided that Horatio had enough time to play and it was her turn she took off his shirt and pants and began to run her hands and then lips and tongue down his body. Horatio grabbed a hold of her hair and gently held her head still when she took his erection in her mouth.

"Oh god Calleigh!" Horatio exclaimed between ragged breaths. Calleigh giggled and the vibrations caused Horatio to reach his release right then and their and to shout Calleigh's name. Calleigh sucked and licked every last drop and watched as Horatio came down from his orgasmic high. Calleigh gave him an innocent smile that faded when Horatio gently flipped her on her back removing the rest of her clothes and entered her. Calleigh began to thrust right a long with him and as she drew closer and closer to the edge she could tell that Horatio was close as well.

"Open your eyes please, sweetheart," Horatio said softly. Calleigh complied and noticed that Horatio's eyes were as darkened with desire as her own.

"I'm very close," Calleigh said as Horatio began to speed up. Before they knew Calleigh was screaming out Horatio's name and Horatio reached his release moments later collapsing on top of her. Once they had calmed down enough to move they both sat up and began to climb up towards the front seat. Once they had gotten buckled again Horatio leaned over and gave Calleigh a gentle kiss.

"I love you so much Calleigh Duquesne."

"I love you to Horatio Caine," Calleigh said with a small smile on her face.

"What is it Cal?"

"I was just thinking it's a good thing that Hummer's can't talk," Calleigh said with a giggle.

"Me to darling me to," Horatio replied. All though as he pulled back out on to the road he couldn't help but think that he heard the hummer say something.

"That's what you think wait until Eric and Speed drive me to their next crime scene and see if you still think that I can't talk after that." Horatio groaned and wanted to hit his head on the steering wheel.

"What is it Handsome?"

"Oh nothing just my overactive imagination but maybe we should try and make sure that Eric and Speed don't get this Hummer for a crime scene," Horatio replied as he focused again on the road and their trip back to CSI leaving Calleigh to ponder his last statement in silence.

A/n2 Ok guys sorry if this isn't written very well I am also trying to read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince at the same time. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
